Caída Del Clan Gremory
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Pelicula por partes UA, El clan gremory son los terroristas aliados a los caidos que ah matado a los poseedores de los sacred gear que envio dios, el muere en la gran tercera guerra de las grandes fracciones, sanawa sergio que fue asesinado por la torre de gremory, fue revivido por el clan sitri para luchar, asi salva los dos mundos el inframundo y el humano, lean y revisen
1. REVIVIDO POR LO SITRI

**Issei3: hola amigos mios les traigo la primera parte de este finc tipo pelicula como se dan cuenta como se llama asi que no soy dueño de nada asi que iniciemos imbologia como lo de siempre...**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **Narrador:** en una tipica tarde de una primavera en una casa particular estaba un moreno de pelo negro y una guerra de pelo verde azulada, el moreno limpiaba los platos mientras que la peliazuladaverde ve la tele con tranquilidad...

Locutor: los asesinatos de muchas personas a colmado a muchos en kouh no se sabe los motivos de dichos ataques (dice serio el locutor)

Saya: cielos aun sigue con eso cuando acabara (dice molesta)

Sergio: (en la cocina) tranquila ouka-san no se sabe quien son ademas tengo que ir a la academia mañana asi que debo terminar de lavar los platos (dice tranquilo el moreno)

Saya: lo se oh, tu mano souchi (dice al verlo sangrar)

Sergio: eh, oh es cierto, que debio pasar (dice preocupado y una voz sale)

Saber: te encontre mi querido portador (dice la espada feliz y de hay nada el lo escucho pero no le, puso atencion)

Seergio: mmmmmm bueno (dice con tranquilidad)

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Rias: aun siguen con eso los caidos (dice con molestia, y entra una pequeña chica de pelo gris)

Koneko: no he podido encontrar, a los caidos, mi señora la mision fallo (dice arrodillada la chica albina)

Rias: entiendo eso koneko, descansa por ahora nadie debe saber mis planes (dice seria la pelirroja)

Koneko: (se levanta) ok mi señora me voy (dice retirandose)

 **EN EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Sona: mmmm algo me preocupa shira-san (dice la pelinegra preocupada)

Tsubaki: que le pasa mi señora algo sobre las excaliburs (dice con cautela la otra morena)

Sona: algo asi, parece que la espada original busca a su portador para ser sostenida, despues de todo el rey arturo, la tubo en sus manos la excalibur original, la vaina fue destruida, y no se sabe de los fragmentos de la vaina de excalibur, abalon (dice con seriedad la morena de los lentes mas pequeña que su compañera)

Tsubaki: ok mi señora no se preocupe si lo encontramos lo haremos a nuestra casa, la casa sitri (dice con tranquilidad la otra morena de los lentes)

Sona: ok entonces descansa, mi querida amiga (dice seria)

 **FanFiction unleash your imagination**

Rias: mis planes para destruir a todos (dice seria con los sitri)

Sona: si sigue con eso ella, nadie saldra con vida, ni las tres grandes fracciones (dice seria y preocupada)

Tsubaki: esperemos que encontremos a quien la detenga (con preocupacion)

 **CORREGIDO Y EDITADO**

 **SANAWA ISSEI3**

Rias: todos tembraran incluso la tres grandes fracciones no me aran frente (dice sonriendo con los sitri)

Aki: (entrando y se arrodilla) mi señora encontre al quien posiblemente sea el nuevo poseedor de la excalibur (dice sin levantar la mirada y las chicas entran en shock)

Sona: en serio y sabes quien es (dice seria y a la vez esperanzada)

Aki: si mi señora esta en nuestro territorio (dice afirmando)

Tsubaki: sabes su nombre (dice tranquila)

Aki: si se llama sanawa sergio (dice tranquila las sitris estaban mas que impactadas)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA TARDE POR EL PARQUE**

Sergio: oh, bueno siempre son las cosas asi eh (voltea y ve a una chica de pelo verde pelear y una chica de pelo gris igual peleando) pero que (dice asustado y las dos voltean)

Koneko: asi que es el (dice seria y lo sigue)

Sergio: mejor me voy (dice al correr)

Aki: mierda lo va a matar (dice enojada y lo sigue igual sona se asusta)

Sona: oh, no llegue tarde (dice enojada y tambien hace lo mismo que las otras dos)

 **Anime/Manga High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D**

Sergio: (cae al piso a dentro de la academia kouh) ellas tienen alas de demonios que significa eso (dice asustada la peligris aparece)

Koneko: hola sempai (el voltea y la ve) muera (dice atravesando la mano y el con cara en shock)

 **FORO DE 610 FINCS EN ESPAÑOL Y EN INGLES**

Sona: debo revivirlo para el clan sitri (dice arrodillada la morena sacando 4 peones)

Aki: el nos salvara (dice con duda)

Sona: no lo sabemos hasta saber su potencial (dice seria colocando los 4 peones y una luz envuelve el cuerpo del moreno haciendo que los 4 peones se fundan con el)

 **INSPIRADO POR UNA PELÍCULA ORIGINAL**

 **Y HECHO POR FANS PARA FANS**

 **EN SU CASA**

Koneko: ahhhh (lo golpea)

Sergio: ahhhhh (es aventado adentro de su casa) oh que esto es (dice al ver la forma de una pequeña espada en su mano)

 **NO TENGO NIGUN DERECHO**

 **SOBRE ESTE FINC Y EL ORIGINAL TAMPOCO**

 **CON FINES DE LUCRO Y ENTRETENIMIENTO**

Sergio: eh (mira como se forma un sinbolo del clan sitri y la mano de el brilla) pero que (dice en shock y sale la chica de pelo verde)

Aki: hola compañero (dice sonriendo la chica de pelo verde)

Sergio: eres tu pero como (dice en shock y la voz que escucho antes de nuevo le habla)

Saber: parece que es hora de actuar compañero (dice la espada materiandose en su mano)

Sergio: es la excalibur (dice aun mas en shock)

Saber: levantate y contra ataca a la nekomatar promuevete a torre (dice la espada seria)

Sergio: promocion a torre (dice asustado y el holograma de la torre aparece y corre asia ella)

 **CREADOR DE OTROS FINCS**

 **Demonio aventurero ENTRE OTROS**

Sergio: (atacando a la nekomatar que se defiende) esto es por asesinarme maldita (dice enojado)

Koneko: (imprecionada) como es posible detenerme (dice enojada)

Sergio: soy a tu nivel (dice serio y su compañera solo observa el enfrentamiento y se separa y ve a su espada)

Saber: soy ahora tu espada compañero soy la legendaria espada excalibur (dice feliz la espada)

Sergio que es lo que esta pasando (dice confundido)

Aki: ahora eres como yo un demonio al servicio del clan sitri uno de los 72 pilares demoniacos tu eres un peon, un demonio renacido por las evil pieces (dice seria la de pelo verde)

Saber: yo busco a mi portadores y tu eres uno de ellos y ahora estas entre una de las tres grandes fracciones los demonios y por tanto debes estar preparado compañero (dice seria la espada)

Aki: por cierto me llamo aki misawa tu compañera torre (dice sonriendo)

 **VISITA TODOS LOS FANFICIONS**

Sergio: entonces dime como acabar con esto (dice enojado)

Aki: ganando al clan quien te mato (dice seria)

Sergio: que clan fue (dice con intriga)

Aki: el clan gremory debe caer y dejar de atentar (dice seria)

 **High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D**

 **PRESENTA**

 **CAIDA DEL CLAN GREMORY**

 **PELICULA**

 **EN EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Aki: vamos a ver a nuestra señora (dice seria)

Sergio: ok entonces entremos (dice serio y la peliverde toca la puerta del consejo estudiantil)

Aki: se puede pasar mi señora (dice seria y responde)

Sona: puedes entrar misawa-san (dice del otro lado de la puerta y los dos entran)

Sergio: wooo este es el consejo estudiantil eh (dice sonriendo voltea a ver a dos mujeres de pelo negro, uno con el pelo hasta los hombros y la otra con el pelo hasta la espalda y la de pelo corto habla)

Sona: bienvenidos misawa-san, sanawa-san al consejo estudiantil (dice seria)

Aki: como me lo solicito, mi señora lo he traido despues de enfrentarse a la torre de gremory (dice seria)

Sona: ok puedes irte misawa-san (dice seria y ella obedece)

Sergio: digame que es lo que esta pasando (dice con duda)

Sona: deja que me presente me llamo sona sitri, heredera de la casa sitri y uno de los 72 pilares, ella es tsubaki shira mi reina y tu compañera ya conosistes a aki misawa, tu compañera torre y tu eres mi peon, veo que distes un potencial contra la nekomatar de mi rival, la casa gremory yo estoy a cargo de esta ciudad lo que pasa tu eres el nuevo portador de la excalibur original, te revivi como demonio, porque los caidos planean matar a los usuarios de los engranajes sagrados ahora que eres de mi nobleza nadie te molestara pero ten cuidado, con ella asi que tu compañera te acompañara a tu casa por si la torre de gremory ataque de nuevo podeis irte ya (dice seria y obedece y su reina camina a lado de su nuevo compañero renacido)

 **AFUERA DE LA ACADEMIA**

Tsubaki: lamento que te metieran no querias esto verdad (dice con preocupacion)

Sergio: no importa si estoy en eso es porque es mi camino a seguir y gracias por acompañarme a casa y te prometo que si es mas tarde te tendras que quedar en mi casa le dire auka-san que te de una habitacion para ti (dice sonriendo y la morena se sonroja)

Tsubaki: gracias por eso pero tengo un circulo de trasportacion directo a mi casa no se preocupe (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ok eh siento algo estraño un cosquilleo (dice con duda y la ve seria)

Tsubaki: una angel caido nos ha estado siguiendo (dice seria)

Saber: ten cuidado que ella es peligrosa (dice seria y voltean a ver a una peliamarilla sonriente)

Rin: oh encontre a los que cuida lo sitri (dice con burla)

 **CONTINUARA CON LA PARTE 2**

 **PELEA CONTRA UNA ANGEL CAIDA, RIN KAGAMINE**

 **Issei3: hola amigos soy yo de nuevo espero que les encanto esta primera parte de esta pelicula que le prepare espero buenas opiniones asi que me despido por ahora no se olviden comentar como les gusto esta primera parte asi que nos vemos en los otros fincs se despide...**

 **Sanawa Issei3**


	2. BATALLA CON LAS CAIDAS

**Issei3: hola amigos mios les traigo la 2 parte de este finc tipo pelicula como se dan cuenta como se llama asi que no soy dueño de nada asi que iniciemos imbologia como lo de siempre...**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **PARTE 2**

 **PELEA CONTRA UNA ANGEL CAIDA, RIN KAGAMINE**

Rin: oh encontre a los que cuida lo sitri (dice con burla)

Tsubaki: una aliada del clan gremory y esa es la torre de los gremory y otra caida (dice al ver a tres mujeres)

Aki: (saliendo) debo suponer que quiere matarnos no es asi aliada de los gremory (dice seria la peliverde)

Rin: oh entiendo eso dejame presentarme me llamo rin kagamine y ya saben de la torre no y ella es mittelt mi otra aliada matalos (dice sonriendo y la caida llamada mittel lanza miles de lanzas de luz aki, se lleva al moreno y tsubaki se portege y la pelinegra lanza unos truenos directo asia ella pero sin ningun efecto)

Sergio: saber (dice serio)

Saber: copiado de balance activado cambiando forma a lanza de luz excalibr ahora puedes hacer lo mismo que ella tienes potencial chico, tienes el, copy balance (dice sonriendo la lanza de color morada azulada)

Sergio: ok ya veo (sonrie y salen miles de lanzas de mismo color)

Mittelt: que mierda (dice sorprendida pero la torre de gremory corre asia el pero, aki la detiene)

Aki: ni se te ocurra perra (dice sosteniendo a la nekomatar)

Koneko: chick maldicion (dice enojada)

Tsubaki: que pasa caida temes perder a tu aliada (dice mientras sostiene a la peliamarilla)

Rin: maldicion (dice enojada cuando las lanzas del moreno lastimaron a la rubia)

Mittelt: ahhhh (cae al piso) como es posible (dice enojada y aki avienta a la albina y se aleja)

Aki: _balance activado ataque destructivo tipo alfa_ (dice seria desde lejos)

Tsubaki: estas loca misawa (dice en shock)

Sergio: esta demente (dice igual que la pelinegra)

Aki: mueran todos (dice lanzando una espada negra y al caer donde estan sus compañeros y los enemigos explota y hiere a las enemigas y al moreno)

Tsubaki: estas bien compañero (dice entre el polvo)

Rin: hahaha parece que lo pase bien con ustedes vamonos (dice sonriendo)

Mittelt: nos veremos de nuevo onii-san (dice igual que la peliamarilla)

Koneko: espero lo mismo de ustedes siervos de los sitri (dice igual y las tres desaparecen en el polvo cuando se disipo se ve a los pelinegros)

Tsubaki: eso es (dice al mirar la espada negra)

Sergio: ella quiso matarme con ellas (serio y desaparece la espada) sabiendo que esta mi compañera reina y mi espada lo hizo que pensaba ella (dice enojado)

Tsubaki: esto es muy malo compañero (mira a el y cae al piso) sanawa-san que te pasa, sanawa-san (dice preocupada y se lo lleva a su casa gracias a que la espada sabe donde vive lo coloca y espera a lado de el, ella ya informo lo que paso y le aviso sobre lo que hizo aki misawa)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Sona: misawa lo que hizo es bueno pero tus compañeros no salen bien has lastimado a tu compañero peon espero que sepas el porque (dice seria mientras la mira)

Aki: es algo que yo quise no despues de todo estoy como su sierva (dice igual que ella seria)

Sona: bueno, debes al menos diculparte con el cuando despierte porque el apenas sabe de esta vida sobrenatural (dice mas tranquila con su seria cara)

Aki: ok lo are bueno me retiro a mi casa (dice saliendo del consejo)

Sona: si sigues asi moriras antes de que todo se ponga peor (dice decepcionada)

 **RESIDENCIA HATSUNE MISMA NOCHE**

 **EN LA MENTE DEL PELINEGRO**

 **Narrador:** mientras esta en reposo ve un campo lleno de barios tipos de armas, espadas, lanzas etc el se encuentra en medio de este campo

Sergio: eh donde eh (mira al frente y es el mismo enterrado con espada y despierta ya a fuera de su mente) ah (se toca el costado) pero que sueño mas raro eh estoy en mi casa (dice al ver su habitacion, mas tarde por la mañana)

Tsubaki: me das mas arroz por favor (dice dando su plato)

Sergio: si, bueno yo quiero darte la gracias por ayudarme estar mejor (dice sonriendo mientras come su tazon de arroz)

Tsubaki: de nada, y tu comida es muy deliciosa quien te enseño a cocinar asi (dice alegre por la exquisita comida)

Sergio: mi madre me enseño bueno debemos estar ya listos para ir a la academia (dice sonriendo)

Tsubaki: ok dime ella no esta involucrada en esto (dice preocupada)

Sergio: no esta en viaje de negociosos fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo (dice sonriendo aliviando a la pelinegra)

Tsubaki: me alegra eso (levantandose) bueno es mejor ir a la academia (dice sonriendo y los dos caminan a la academia)

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ACADEMIA**

Sergio: me alegra a ver llegado (entra y se queda parado como si le faltara aire) pero que esto es como si entrara en un escudo del enemigo pero nadie lo siente mas que yo (dice aun en su sitio y la espada le dice)

Saber: esto es obra de los gremory ten cuidado compañero (dice seria)

 **CONTINUARA CON LA PARTE 3**

 **BATALLA EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**


	3. BATALLA EN LA ACADEMIA

**Issei3: hola amigos mios les traigo la 3 parte de este finc tipo pelicula no soy dueño de nada asi que iniciemos imbologia como lo de siempre...**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **PARTE 3**

 **BATALLA EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ACADEMIA**

Sergio: me alegra a ver llegado (entra y se queda parado como si le faltara aire) pero que esto es como si entrara en un escudo del enemigo pero nadie lo siente mas que yo (dice aun en su sitio y la espada le dice)

Saber: esto es obra de los gremory ten cuidado compañero (dice seria)

Sergio: lo tomare en cuenta (dice aun hay cuando llega una pelinegra)

Akeno: oye estas bien (dice la pelinegra preocupada)

Sergio: oh si, sempai lo estoy solo estoy mareado (dice sonriéndole)

Akeno: ok (le susurra) _ten cuidado con ella yo se quien es y puedo ser de ayuda cuando se pase de lista_ (dice seria y se va)

Sergio: eh pero (dice con duda)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTI**

Sona: mmm entiendo eso sanawa-san, shira-san algo trama ella y en la academia es mas peligroso no bajéis la guardia (dice seria la pelinegra)

Sergio: ok ah (se siente lo mismo que antes) otra vez esta sensación (dice enojado)

Tsubaki: que es lo que trama ella (dice seria y el moreno sale del aula y ella lo sigue)

 **PASILLOS**

Sergio: eh es una estudiante inconsciente (dice al mirarla)

Tsubaki: que es lo que pasa, es mejor que la ayude (dice tomando su mano y sale un resplandor azulado y el observa cuando)

Sergio: shira-san ahhhhhhhh maldición (dice mientras le sangra el brazo)

Tsubaki: pero que quien fue (dice e shock)

Sergio: quédate a cuidarla, yo debo saber quien es después de todo soy tu compañero (dice saliendo y ella solo escucha y sigue con lo suyo)

Tsubaki: espero que lo hagas bien compañero (dice seria mientras hace su trabajo)

 **BOSQUES DE LA ACADEMIA, KOUH**

Sergio: es por aquí (dice serio y una risa sale cuando lo ataca una chica con espada)

Rias: miren quien trajo mi caballo, un jodido peón (dice la pelirroja riéndose)

Sergio: gremory eh, pensé que no eran rastreros eh (dice enojado)

Rias: te presento a xenovia mi caballera (dice sonriendo)

Xenovia: jejeje me divierto (dice jalando algo invisible)

Sergio: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh malditas (dice enojado colgado del brazo)

Xenovia: tu no llamas a tu espada (dice seria)

Rias: eres muy aburrido sanawa-san (sonriendo) vamos activa a tu espada peón de los sitri que no pedere el jodido tiempo vamos (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: no me digas, que tu, pusiste el campo al rededor de la academia (dice sostenido del brazo)

Rias: si yo fui quien lo puse quiero que esta mugrienta academia desaparezca (dice seria)

Sergio: ellos no tiene la culpa detente (dice aferrándose a sacarse la mini espada)

Rias: oh quien te dijo que lo haría yo no hare tal cosa, es lo que me plazca, como quiero entiéndelo peon de los sitri (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: maldición (dice enojado)

Rias: sanawa muere (dice dándole la señal a su caballera y ella sube la excalibur destructor)

Sergio: mierda (dice enojado cuando unas dagas impactan en la espada)

Aki: (suspira) no puedo creer que mi compañero no lo pueda hacer (dice enojada)

Sergio: aki-san (sorprendido) no pensé que estaría hay (dice sonriendo cuando cae de la mini espada)

Xenovia: chick, maldita torre de los sitri (dice enojada)

Rias: encárgate de ellos yo tengo que activar el campo (dice desapareciendo en un circulo mágico)

Xenovia: como ordene mi señora (dice en posición de batalla, pero se relaja y se va)

Sergio: ah, maldici- (siente que el campo esta activado) ma- lo activo vamos (dice corriendo asía la academia)

Aki: ok (hacen lo mismo que el)

 **ACADEMIA PASILLOS**

Sergio: no puede ser (mira a todos los estudiantes tirados y inconscientes)

Aki: maldita perra desgraciada (dice enojada la peliverde)

 **ZONA DESCONOCINA**

Riser: oh parece que inicio la pelea de las casas rivales, sitri, gremory eh bueno veamos lo que pasa (dice el rubio sonriendo)

 **ACADEMIA PASILLOS**

Sergio: eh (ve como explotan las ventanas y salen caidos de rango clase baja, zombies y aki los ataca)

Aki: mueran sucios caidos (dice lanzando dagas contra los zombies caidos)

Sergio: promoción alfil copiado terminado (hace lo mismo que ella) ahora nadie nos jode (dice sonriendo pero son demasiados zombies)

Aki: ahh, maldición son muchos sanawa-san (dice mientras que ella explota muchos)

Sergio: (bloquea sus ataques) maldición son muchos tengo que ocupar a ella sal excalibur saber (dice serio cuando la espada se materializa en frente de el)

Saber: oh parece que quieres ayuda copiado listo (se convierte en una espada similar a los zombies) vamos que esto será divertido (dice feliz)

Sergio: ok ahhhh (destruyendo a muchos en su camino) mueran malditos ahhhhhh tomen esto y esto (dice mientras destruye a muchos zombies)

Saber: copiado listo (se convierte una caída con la misma espada) parece que ya puedo hacerlo (dice destruyendo a mas zombies)

Sergio: (sonriendo) puedes hacerlo te lo encargo (dice saliendo de los pasillos y sube las escaleras)

Saber: ok maestro (dice sonriendo mientras destruye a muchos zombies mientras que aki lo sigue)

 **PASILLOS DE ARRIBA**

Sergio hay mas todavía (dice enojado)

Aki: balance activado destrucción espada azul (dice lanzando espada azules de tamaño mediano destruyendo a todos los que están en frente de ellos)

Sergio: buena jugada compañera (dice sonriendo)

Aki: como sea vamos (dice seria)

Sergio: aquí esta la maldita (dice abriendo la puerta del aula de segundo)

Aki: esto es horrible (dice seria y ve a la rey arrinconada)

Rias: no porque ella (dice muy abrazada)

Sergio: tu gremory (dice enojado y se levanta aterrada ella)

Rias: yo no fui de verdad yo no lo hice (dice del otro lado de la aula)

Aki: que quiso decir yo no lo hice (dice con duda)

Sergio: regresa a la normalidad maldita (dice enojado)

Rias: no fui yo de verdad no lo hice, yo no fui quien la mato (dice en shock total)

Sergio: eh (voltea y ve a la caballera toda muerta y ensangrentada) pero que rayos (dice en shock al verla asi)

Aki: su caballo ah (desaparece en partículas y escudo que envolvía la academia kouh desparece) tu (dice tomándola)

Sergio: (molesto) dime que le hiciste a ella (dice enojado)

Rias: te digo que yo no fui, ella tomo a mi caballera y luego esto paso (dice aun en shock)

Aki: quien le dices (dice enojada y se suelta)

Rias: como mierda voy a saber (dice saliendo del aula aki solo empuña sus manos con frustración mientras ve a todos)

Aki: esto es mi culpa si fuera mas cautelosa (dice con tristeza cuando llega tsubaki)

Tsubaki: lamento llegar hubo demaciados zombies (dice al verlo se da cuenta que esto es malo cuando llega saber)

Sergio: aun están respirando aun podemos hacer algo (dice sonriendo el pelinegro)

Saber: el maestro tiene razón en esto (dice ayudando a su maestro, poco después de eso las ambulancias llegan a atender todos los heridos)

 **EN UN PUENTE DE KOUH**

Aki: gracias sanawa-san (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: eh (dice con duda)

Aki: no es eso gracias, por decirlo pensé que esto estaba perdido (dice sonriendo)

Tsubaki: no te preocupes amiga después de todo ganamos la pelea (dice sonriendo la pelinegra)

Saber: si es verdad eso la amiga de mi maestro lo sabe (dice de forma alegre la rubia)

Sergio: si además esto, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a muchos asi (dice tranquilo y sonriendo)

Aki: como acostumbrado que quieres decir con eso (dice con duda)

Sergio: bueno vi a muchos morir por tratar de ayudar pero no importa (dice sonriendo viendo la puesta de sol)

Tsubaki: aki-san diga que pudo hacer algo (dice tranquila la pelinegra)

Aki: bueno yo me voy (dice tranquila)

Saber: le debe una disculpa a todos por su ataque (dice seria la caída con espíritu de espada)

Aki: me vale un comino están bien los tres (dice desapareciendo la peliverde)

Saber: maldita (dice enojada pero Sergio niega con una sonrisa)

Sergio: dejala y por cierto puedes estar asi (dice con duda)

Saber: si desde ahora ya estoy asi como espada a sus servicios no se preocupe tiene la original esta es copia muy resistente como cree en mi (dice la rubia sonriendo)

Sergio: ok, tsubaki-san podemos ir a mi casa tal vez este hay, nuestra señora (dice sonriendo y las dos acienten la cabeza)

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Rias: malddicion como pude perder onii-san (dice enojada)

Lucifer: oh ya veo eso hermanita te traigo a una posible nueva caballera hermaita (dice el rey demonio sonriendo)

 **HABITACION DEL PELINEGRO**

?: ven aquí chico (dice la voz desconocida y el despierta cuando la rubia se da cuenta que el esta despierto)

Saber: (del otro lado de la puerta) maestro esta despierto (dice abriendo la puerta y no esta ella se preocupo)

?: ven aquí (dice lo mismo y el ya esta en el templo de akeno)

Saber: oh no maldita (dice corriendo)

?: ven aquí (igual y el llega) bienvenido chico (dice apareciendo una chica con capa)

 **CONTINUARA CON LA PARTE 4**

 **BATALLA CON TU COMPAÑERA Y INTENTO DE ROBO DE SU ESPADA**


	4. PELEA

**Tomoya: hola amigos les traigo la 4 parte de este finc tipo pelicula no soy dueño de nada asi que iniciemos imbologia como lo de siempre...**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **PARTE 4**

 **BATALLA CON TU COMPAÑERA Y ROBO DE SU ESPADA**

 **HABITACION DEL PELINEGRO**

?: ven aquí chico (la voz desconocida y el despierta cuando la rubia se da cuenta que el esta despierto)

Saber: (del otro lado de la puerta) maestro esta despierto (abriendo la puerta y no esta ella se preocupo)

?: ven aquí (lo mismo y el ya esta en el templo de akeno)

Saber: oh no maldita (corriendo)

?: ven aquí (igual y el llega) bienvenido chico (apareciendo una chica con capa)

Yubelluna: oh no pense que calleras facilmente (sonrie la chica, mientras que el trata de liverarse)

Sergio: demonios como me atrapo una aliada del clan phonex como (serio)

Yubelluna: te robare esa espada que tienes y asi poder ser mejor con riser-sama (sonrie la mujer de pelo morado)

Mientras que eso pasaba la espada en forma de mujer corria en los techos para salvar a su portador antes de poder llegar se detiene por alguien aliado al clan gremory el rubio kiba yuuto

Saber: quien eres tu (con seriedad)

Kiba: protector del templo de akeno y creador de espadas kiba yuuto (serio) si quieres continuar tendras que pasar a mi lado (serio activando su espada)

Saber: (seria) maldicion tengo que pasar mi maestro esta en problemas (seria)

 **CON EL PEON SITRI**

Yubelluna: es momento de tener a la excalibur a lado de nosotros (sonrie apunto de tomar la espada estampada pero unas lluvia de estacas ataca salvandolo)

Sergio: que carajos paso (sorprendido) tu compañera (mira a su compañera aki misawa) porque llegas tarde (serio)

Aki: solo estaba de paso idiota pero no sabia que esto pasara (seria y mira a la pelimorada)

Yubelluna: aki misawa eh maldita torre del clan sitri (seria)

Aki: oh miran quien habla reina de porqueria (seria)

Yubelluna: que estas haciendo bastarda de perra (seria y mas enojada)

Aki: que extraño es eso (seria y tranquila) dos peones de diferente puesto esta bueno no me puedo quejar de eso pero me doy cuenta que el phonex, gremory y la fraccion de los caidos unieron fuerzas (seria y con su tranquilidad)

Yubelluna: hablas de eso eh no tengo idea de eso no estoy aliado contra los gremory ni los phonex (seria y tranquila mientras que la espada pelea con el caballero de los gremory) no tengo esa alianza yo solo lo hago por mi rey (seria)

Aki: eh no lo sabia eh bueno no soy de esos siervos aliados los sitris debemos llevar la paz esta guerra es demaciada una 4ta guerra de las grandes fracciones es mucho (seria detras esta el peon)

Yubelluna: esto es por el clan phonex y nada nos detendra (seria)

Aki: soy la torre del clan sitri y esto terminara ya (activando espadas azules y corre asia la reina phonex) pero era una ilucion (molesta y se voltea a ver a su compañero)

Yubelluna: (desde el cielo) eso es todo torre de los sitri (seria y con una sonrisa burlona y empieza a tacar como en el capitulo del rating game del anime capi 11 y 12)

Aki: (corre) no te quedes parado sal de hay (seria y corre y el lugar explota)

 **CON SABER**

Saber: sergio (preocupada y es atacada por el caballo de los gremory)

 **CON EL PEON SITRI Y TORRE**

Aki: (exquivando) maldicion es muy fuerte (seria)

Sergio: bajame idiota (serio)

Aki: callate mi propia estupides me da dolor de cabeza cuando te escucho (seria y molesta) vete de aqui (lo arroja pero es detenida igual que el moreno cuando escucho la voz)

Yubelluna: bien intenta moverte ahora torre (sonrie) parece que la victoria es nuesta y asegurada (sonrie)

Aki: muevete (enojada)

Yubelluna: que quieres decir (con duda)

Aki: que te muevas de una jodia vez reina de los phonex (molesta y las alas de la reina que se valancea y ella activa su ataque) balance activado destruccion beta (lanza la frecha y le da en lleno desapareciendo de momento a la reina del clan phonex y voltea a ver a su compañero peon) bien idiota parce que de momento no nos jodera por ahora (seria)

Sergio: eres muy rara misawa-san que tienes en la cabeza o que (serio y molesto)

Aki: no es nada pero sabes algo si sigue esto la guerra de las tres grandes fracciones sera imposible de evitar hay que derrotar al clan gremory antes (seria)

Sergio: lo se pero es muy dificil con todos ellos como enemigos el clan phonex es lo mismo que ellos y no hablemos de la brigada del caos que solo son peores (enojado)

Aki: asi que solo quieres que no pelen no, pero la brigada del caos no es solo mas que terroristas que atentan los dos mundos valora tu vida si es lo que quieres y deja la lucha (seria mientras que el moreno se voltea y camina) ya veo entonces (con su espada le corta la espalda)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) maldicion misawa, mierda porque (serio mientras sangra)

Aki: ya rindete no podras tu solo si sigues asi moriras antes de lo que se pueda, ya deja esa pendejada estuido peon (seria muy seria) aqui moriras sanawa sergio (seria)

 **CON SABER**

Saber: (exquiva el ultimo ataque) pero que demonios (mira al frente y arroja a su compañero) mestro esta bien (preocupada)

Sergio: saber (le sonrie y ella hace lo mismo)

Saber: porque no me atacastes (tranquila)

Kiba: yo no ataco mientras esta sosteniendo a su compañero herido vallanse (tranquilo y la la rubia se va) bueno enemiga esto no terminara hasta que yo gane bien verdad aki misawa (serio sin voltearse)

Aki: no pense que aun tubieras ese corazon caballero de los gremory pero sabes algo si al final le dijo a mi reina de quien soy esto sera lo correcto no (seria)

Kiba: no me esperaba eso de ti hija de el y de ella (tranquilo) entonces termines los que iniciamos (corre asia el y el asie kiba chocando las espadas)

 **RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: (siente algo mal) pero que (corre y abre la puerta la misma reina que enfrento a aki tienen a su madre como tsubaki llega) deja a mi madre perra (enojado y serio ella la suelta pero la espada siente aun mal) madre pero (mira a la reina con una daga y la espada se interpone)

Saber: tu ahhhhhhhhh (grita enfrente de todos y cae de rodillas)

Yubelluna: el rompe reglas es mi balance especial (la espada estampada en el desaparece y aparece en la reina phonex) espero que asi ganemos despues de todo los gremory no son tan malos (sonrie)

Tsubaki: has hecho a saber en (sorprendida)

Yubelluna: si es mia ahora la espada legendaria excalibur, mata a esa niña saber (sonrie)

Saber: detenten (se para y apunta a sia tsubaki) que te detengas (corre y la espada se atraviesa en el peon enfrente de tsubaki que esta impactada)

Yubelluna: como puedes resistirte maldita (enojada)

Saber: corran maestro shira-san (resistiendo el ataque pero la reina phonex se la lleva en un circulo magico)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) sabe-saber (cae al piso)

Tsubaki: sergio (austada)

 **ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

Serafall: asi que esos malditos tambien, no importa inmoto y sus siervos podran (seria la lucifer leviatan)

Shirechs: yo tambien lo creo eso por eso estare de su lado (serio)

 **RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: (se despierta) eh estoy en mi habitacion (mira a su compañera dormida) no se pero tu eres alguien especial shira san gracias por eso (sonrie y se levanta a mirar la ventana)

Tsubaki: estas mejor (sonrie la la pelinegra)

Sergio: no se tal vez pero tenemos que terminar con ellos (serio)

 **CONTINUARA CON LA PARTE 5**

 **LA MUERTE DE RAVEL**


	5. Muerte evitada

**Tomoya: hola amigos les traigo la 5 parte de este finc tipo pelicula no soy dueño de nada asi que iniciemos imbologia como lo de siempre...**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **PARTE 5**

 **LA MUERTE DE RAVEL EVITADA**

 **RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: (se despierta) eh estoy en mi habitacion (mira a su compañera dormida) no se pero tu eres alguien especial shira san gracias por eso (sonrie y se levanta a mirar la ventana)

Tsubaki: estas mejor (sonrie la la pelinegra)

Sergio: no se tal vez pero tenemos que terminar con ellos (serio)

Tsubaki: dime porque aun estas asi no quieres luchar y te lastimas (con preocupación)

Sergio: es porque no quería terminar asi las cosas salieron mal al ver a aki-san y la torre de gremory (tranquilo) por ahora debo ir con mi ama (desaparece en un circulo mágico)

Tsubaki: sigue asi compañero (sonrojándose)

 **En otro lado**

Yubelluna estaba torturando a nuestra espada saber que tenia un vestido blanco.

Yubelluna: te has controlado al comando eh y una noche entera eh que terca (seria voltea y mira un búho que mato) oh parece que tu ama descubrió este lugar que desagradable es esto (aplasta al búho muerto)

 **Con sona**

La reina sitri esta en el edificio mirando la ciudad en la orilla de este y se deja caer...

Sona: (que es sostenida por su peon en el aire) sabes algo para ser un peon eres interesante sanawa (sonriendo)

Sergio: de nada sitri-sama es mi trabajo como peon (sonríe) debemos seguir adelante y se que esta es la ultima vez que te vere maestra (sonriendo)

Sona: lo se mi peon cuida de mi reina (sonríe y desaparece en el aire)

 **Vieja iglesia**

Aki misawa estaba mirando a alguien cuando...

Aki: asi que controlas a la espada no (seria)

Yubelluna: no parece la mejor forma el no la merece ni menos si es del clan sitri (molesta)

Aki: oh te molesta que sea también parte del clan sitri (seria)

Yubelluna: que quieres decir misawa (seria)

Aki: no es nada después de todo riser phonex es mas activo que mi compañero peon (seria)

Riser: (saliendo) me sorprende eso niña de los sitri (serio y sonriente)

Aki: bien después de todo el y mi ama están aquí (sonríe)

 **En otro lado**

En otro lado Sergio y su ama llegaron y trataran de salvar a saber...

Sergio: nos vemos (sale del lugar)

Sona: (que va en otra dirección) suerte mi peon (y desaparece)

 **Con aki y los reyes phonex**

Yubelluna: asi que os llamastes eh bueno te lo cargas no (sonríe)

Riser: no mi hermana menor lo hara (sonriendo)

Sona: (que aparece) aki no deberías estar calmada (seria pero ella solo camina asia adelante) espera que haces aki misawa (seria)

Aki: entonces eso te permite ser libre de reglas (sonriendo)

Yubelluna: asi es jovencita asi seras libre de tu ama (sonríe)

Sona: espera no hagas eso misawa (sorprendida mientras que su peon espera)

Aki: me unire asi el clan sitri no interfiere con esto (seria dejando en shock a ella y al pelinegro)

Sona: eres una traidora misawa (molesta y ella solo se rie)

Aki: dame esos poderes (sonríe y la reina phonex le ortoga el poder) wooo esto es increíble (se voltea y mira a su ex ama)

Sona: aki esto no terminara bien (seria pero el moreno sale a defender a su rey)

Sergio: de un maldito modo esta chica de pelo verde me jodio la paciencia (serio)

Aki: cierra la puta boca peon de los sitri (molesta por su comentario)

Yubelluna: muere (lanzando un poder de fuego lo detiene pero se rompe)

Sergio: balance breack (serio aparece 2 espadas una negra y blanca)

Sona: copy balance eh vamos mi peon (sonríen)

aki: dejalos por ahora no son amenaza de la gremory (seria)

Yubelluna: largo de aquí sitris como los perdedores que son (sonriendo el peon desase sus espadas)

Sona: vámonos (camian y le sigue su peon)

 **En el cementerio**

Estando ahí sona mira el cielo sentada de espaldas de su peon que mira lo mismo.

Sona: nunca pensé que ella nos traicionara de este modo (con tristeza) cuando la vi medio muerta supe que debería cuidarla pero esto es algo que no puedo decir aki cambio (con tristeza)

Sergio: no te reprimas asi maestra sabes antes de entrar a esta guerra entre clanes sin sentido mi vida fue dura por ser un buen sempai y kouhai para mis sempais y para mis kouhais (sonríe) sabes algo se que todo este tiendo debemos seguir tal vez pronto yo y mi compañera seremos los únicos del clan sitri te juro ante mi vida que te apoyare hasta el final (sonríe y se mueve le da la mano) vamos aun podemos ganar ante los phonex (sonriendo)

Sona: tienes razón mi kouhai vamos (sonriendo tomando la mano de su peon)

 **Castillo phonex**

En el castillo la hija menor de los phonex apoyara al clan sitri pero es atacada por rias y su peon.

Rias: lastima que perderas conmigo y mi peon issei (sonríe)

Issei: solo deja que la descuartice si (serio)

Sergio: (que llega y se esconde y hace lo mismo su reina) maldición esa perra la matara (serio)

Sona: debemos hacer algo antes de que la mate (seria)

Sergio: lo detendré salvala (salta apareciendo sus espadas) tendras que matarme peon de los gremory (serio)

Issei: maldito seas peon de los sitri (molesto)

Sona: te lo encargo (desaparecen en un circulo mágico)

Rias: asi que tedejo solo peon eh ya que mi caballo murió es turno de mi peon (sonríe)

Issei: solo no te metas rias (serio)

 **CONTINUARA CON LA PARTE 6**

 **SERGIO VS ISSEI Y AKI VS SERGIO PELEA DE DOS IGUALES**


	6. No puedo continuar

**Tomoya: hola amigos les digo algo este finc se me hace pesado y tardó demasiado en hacerlo y lo dejaré como recuerdo y haré un nuevo crossower en su lugar nos vemos en mi nuevo crossower.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


End file.
